1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lure systems with a flexible support rod and more particularly pertains to a system for catching fish wherein the support rod for the components elements is flexible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lure systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art patents related to various fishing lures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,008 to Sparkman which discloses a plurality of conventional spinners. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,932 to Pate as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,180 to Shimizu disclose lures with plural spoons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,019 to Rust discloses a fishing lure with a spoon and a sound generating rattle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,681 to Johnson discloses a fishing lure with a spoon and a spring element in one portion of the support rod for increased flexibility. No prior art patent discloses the relationship of a system including a support rod formed of the flexible material of the present invention.
In this respect, the fishing lure system with flexible support rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing flexibility of the lure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing lure systems which can be used for more effective fishing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.